Enough!
by XxCelestial Star DreamerxX
Summary: What happens when Kagome comes back from her time and finds her Boyfriend Inuyasha with Kikyo, in a loving embrace, well lets just say the young Miko has had enough!
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha finally tells Kagome he loves her before she goes back to her time to catch up on her School Work, The Miko is very enthusiastic to hear his confession and vows to do her best so she can get back to him as soon as possible, but what she finds when she gets back is her boyfriend cheating on her yet again with his ex girlfriend the dead Miko Kikyo. Kogome decides this is Enough!

Chapter 1: Better in Time

Kogome's POV

Kagome stood hiding behind the oak tree observing Inuyasha on his current rendezvous with Kikyo, there he was, the only man she loved, the only man she has ever loved, he stood there embracing another woman.. Far worse a dead miko, a woman who had no body heat, a woman made out of clay.. Kogome felt her heart break and shatter into pieces as she realized Inuyasha preferred Kikyo over her.

The thought that a man would choose a clay pot over flesh and bones and warmth, bothered her. Kogome pondered to herself _maybe a clay pot is better company than me.. I mean Inuyasha does say that I am too much trouble and I know It bothers him when I say "sit".. _

Kagome looked at them one more time and saw Inuyasha kiss Kikyo tenderly on the lips, _I guess I can't compete with her after all.. After all I am only her reincarnation..___Kagome felt her tears give way and her sobs were at the breaking point of giving.. She turned and fled the scene of her boyfriend being with his dead lover.

It had been exactly two weeks ago that Kogome left to her time, she had a lot of catching up to do on homework, she thought it would be best to stay a little while longer and get ahead with her studies so she wouldn't have to worry too much on catching up, she actually got a month ahead of the class, meaning she didn't have to go back to her time anytime soon. And graduation was just around the corner, only two more months and she will be free.

When she left the Feudal Era she was very happy, because Inuyasha had finally told her that he loved her, boy was she surprised to come back to that sight, _How could I be so stupid_ she thought.

She finally stopped running and gave herself the liberty of releasing all of her hurt, her pain, her tears, and she finally found the courage to let go of the man she has loved since she was a fifteen year old girl, _its for the best_ she thought.

Making herself take a deep breath she wiped her tears and headed towards Kaede's cottage _this will be the last time I cry over you Inuyasha.. It will all get better in time, and I will forget you, and I will move on. _Kogome put on her poker face and opened the door to the cottage.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Hey guys, I hope you liked this story it is my first story ****J****. don't get me wrong I love inukag but sometimes I think to myself..**_** stupid Inuyasha why are you still cheating on Kogome..**_** so lets just say this is for all the fans that want to get back at Inuyasha for being a cheater.. I will try to update ASAP. Plz review and tell me what you think. Love you all 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A fresh new start

Still Kogome's POV

"Welcome back Kagome!" said a very hyperactive Shippo as he jumped into her arms. "Did you bring me something yummy?"

Kagome set the Fox kit down as she rummaged through her backpack "I brought you some candy, Sota helped me pick the best ones, he said they were his favorite so maybe you would like them too." She handed him a lollipop," but you can only have one a day, I don't want you getting cavities." Kogome pulled out all sorts of medical things she had brought for kaede "say, Shippo where's Kaede and Sango and Miroku?" She asked the fox kit."They left to Jimenji's cottage 3 days ago to gather some herbs Lady Kaede needed" answered the fox kit while enjoying his tasty treat "they should be back by tomorrow morning."

Kagome smiled "that's good, I can't wait to see them, we should probably tidy up a little bit to surprise them, what do you think Shippo?".

The fox kit answered eagerly "sure, I can help tidy up the futons while you sweep, I bet kaede will be thrilled!" Kagome agreed " I think Im'a make this broth my mother taught me for them for when the get back, I'm sure they will be starving, Shippo start doing the futons I will be back as quickly as I can, I need to get the veggies I need to make this stew."

Jumping into action the fox kit answered "OK, Kagome, by the time you come back this place will be spotless" he said grinning.

"I wont be long, ill be as fast as I can to help you Shippo", Kagome emptied everything out of her back pack and headed to the garden she and Kaede had planted two years ago. _now what was it that mom told me the stew needed, _she thought _carrots, potato's, cabbage,.._

Kagome was distracted that she didn't see him come up to her "Kogome, I didn't know you were back.." Kagome looked up and saw his misty eyes, just how they always looked whenever he came back from meeting with Kikyo. "where are you going at this time of night?" he asked.

Kagome looked at him and pasted a fake smile on her face, "I'm going to pick some vegetables for a stew I'm going to make, I thought it would be a nice gesture for the guys when they come back from their journey," she smiled "I have Shippo making the futons inside the cottage, maybe you should gather me some water for the stew, I would appreciate it a lot" she finished

"Kogome," he looked right into her eyes "we need to.." Kagome cut him off.

"Inuyasha, I'm not stupid and I know where this is going," she stared right into his eyes pure determination evident in it. " we need to break up. To tell you the truth I have had enough of you creeping behind my back to go see your lover Kikyo," Inuyasha took deep breath but before he could utter a word he was cut off yet again. "I don't think I deserve this, I believe I deserve someone who will truly and deeply honor, and respect me. I don't want what we have, I don't want to share a mans love, all those years I have been putting up with it because I love you, but now I realize I have to love myself first. And how can I love myself if I don't respect myself by staying with something who doesn't respect me, and cheats on me. I'm sorry Inuyasha but this is enough, I have reached my limit. We are done."

Kagome continued on her way and walked right around a very stunned Inuyasha, this was it, the closure she needed. Now she could finally move on.

"Something smells good" praised a very tired Sango as she entered the cottage. "did you make this Kagome?"

"Yes" answered the young Miko. "it's a recipe my mother taught me when I was away in my time, she said its very good for nourishment, and stamina"

"well pour me a bowl" stated Miroku " its smells absolutely divine Lady Kagome"

"Thanks Miroku" answered a very pleased Miko, as she poured the stew onto the bowls. "I made plenty for everyone, and I had Shippo tidy and set up the futons, cause I knew you guys would be tired"

Lady Kaede entered the cottage "My, Kagome this place looks spotless and the food smells exquisite, you have out done yourself my dear girl." the elderly woman took a seat and helped herself to the stew"

"Kaede" called a very hyper fox kit "I made the futons and I swept and helped Kagome" he added with a very pleased grin on his face. Everyone started to praise him and his smile grew even wider.

"Hey Kagome, where is Inuyasha?" asked a confused Sango. "I thought he would be here by now, didn't he see you last night?" Miroku looked around and noticed Kagome's face.

"um, Sango.. I think its best we talk about this later" added Miroku.

"NO" replied Kogome, "you guys should know since we are a team, and I don't want secrets and having you guys in a tough position when it comes to me and Inuyasha.." she let out a sigh "the truth is, Inuyasha and I broke up last night. He was with Kikyo last night and I saw everything when I got back.."

"That cheating bastard!" screeched a very furious demon slayer "I'm going to chop him up into tiny little pieces and feed him to Kirara, HOW DARE HE DO THIS TO YOU!"

At this point Sango was fuming with rage.

"It's ok Sango, I'm okay, really" smiled Kagome. "I think I'm going to be just fine, besides, there are plenty of fish in the sea. I'm taking this positively and I know I will be a better woman at the end of this, I'm finally growing up, and part of growing up, is moving on, and starting over. This is my fresh new start"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Regret

(Inuyasha's POV)

He could not believe what had happened last night, never in his life would he have imagined Kogome breaking up with him. He always thought she would stay with him no matter what, His Kogome was forgiving loving and at time ruthless.. Why couldn't he have both? After all they were the same girl right? Kogome and Kikyo may share the same soul, but they are both very different he liked that about them..

As he stood there watching Kogome, _his Kogome_ he thought _why cant you understand I love you both equally, you both mean so much to me. _He never imagined the outcome of last night, two weeks ago he had told Kogome he loved her, and last night she had ended it all.. Not to mention everyone was giving him the stink eye.. _"_today has got to be the worse day of my life" he said. "cannot possibly get any worse than this." Just at that moment he noticed a gust of wind approaching _spoke too soon Inuyasha, what the hell does that mangy wolf want now?_ he thought angrily.

(Kogome's POV)

Kagome was gathering her bags getting ready for the long journey, she didn't notice Koga's presence until she saw him standing not even 5 inches from her "my lovely Kagome" he stated "its good to finally have you back, I came as soon as I smelt your lovely scent" he gazed lovingly into her eyes. As he reached to grab her hands Inuyasha suddenly showed up and pushed him away.

"Get back mangy wolf!" he said angrily "don't touch Kogome, I don't want her catching any diseases from you!"

"Shut up mutt!" replied Koga just as mad "I don't see Kogome complaining, it always you that complains and nags about it"

While the two stayed there arguing Kogome took her chance to escape. She headed to the cottage to fetch more thing when Sango suddenly showed up and said "I guess Inuyasha didn't get the memo that when someone breaks up with someone, you don't intervene in their pursuers pursuing them," Kogome picked up her bag.

"Yeah, I guess he is just stupid like that." she replied. "are you guys ready to go?" she asked. "I really want to hurry up and collect all the shards, so I can go back to my time, I want to beat Naraku up," she sighed "needs to take out my frustrations."

"I hear you" replied Sango "we all want to defeat him, he has ruined all of our lives"

Miroku came up to Sango and hugged her from behind "Sango my love you look extremely lovely this fine morning"

"Let go of me you lecherous monk" was he reply to his stroking her butt, she whacked him with her boomerang, "that ought to teach you a lesson!)

"Sango you wound me" he said as he massaged the sensitive spot on his head. "by the way have you two seen the idiots fighting outside, I think its time for you to separate them Kogome."

Kagome sighed and went outside to see the pair fighting and screamed "INUYASHA! SITTTT!" at that moment Inuyasha came crashing to the ground "I don't know what your problem is, we broke up last night and you are still acting like I am your property!" she huffed at him, "we are over! DONE! You have Kikyo so stop getting involved in my business, I wanted a clean break but how can I have it with you acting as if I were your girlfriend still, let me remind you I AM NOT!" she put emphasis on the last three words.

"Ouch" said Koga "that has got to hurt mutt face, remind me to never tick Kogome off"

Inuyasha got up and spoke back to Kogome "if I cant have you, no one can! You and I belong together Kogome, and you know that!"

Miroku and Sango looked at each other, and Miroku said "so much for a clean break.." Sango nodded.

"WE ARE NOT TOGETHER ANYMORE! YOU DO NOT DECIDE WHO I OR WHO I DON'T DATE! AND ABOUT US "BELONGING" TOGETHER, YOU RUINED IT THE MOMENT YOU WENT BACK ON YOUR WORD AND BACK TO KIKYO! I AM NOT GONNA BE PLAYING SECOND FIDDLE TO ANYONE!"

"I didn't say I wanted you to play second fiddle Kogome!" he huffed

Kagome was furious "IF YOU'RE GONNA CONTINUE AND PLAY THE PART OF A POSSESIVE BOYFRIEND IM LEAVING TO MY TIME, I AM NOT GONNA STAND HERE AND TAKE CRAP FROM YOU ANYMORE! I AM DONE!"

"Inuyasha it is very unfair to you to want both Kogome and Kikyo" commented Sango. "Kogome has never cheated on you like that before, in fact she rejected every guy that has come onto her, because she loved you, but how can you say you love her, when you are unfaithful? It really makes no sense."

"Because they are the same woman! They have the same soul! How the hell is that cheating?" he replied

"I AM NOT KIKYO!" replied Kogome "I AM MY OWN PERSON! I WOULD NEVER DO WHAT SHE DID TO YOU, I GAVE MY LIFE FOR YOU WHEN THAT ARROW CAME AT YOU! I DIDN'T SHOOT ONE AT YOU OUT OF MY OWN FREE WILL, LIKE SHE DID, WE ARE NOT THE SAME, AND IF ARE TO YOU, THEN ONE OF US IS ENOUGH, YOU CAN KEEP HER, CAUSE IM NOT PLAYING THIS LITTLE GAME!"

Inuyasha came forward "Kogome, I," he reached for her hand to have it slapped away.

"Don't you dare touch me" was her gritted response. "you have no right to put your hands on me. If you want us to continue working together you have to get that through your head. If not I might as well leave and you can have Kikyo help you with the Shikon Jewel, that's if you trust her not to give it to Naraku again." Kagome crossed her arms.

Inuyasha had a pained expression on his face, but he wouldn't speak the words in his heart instead he said "okay Kogome, I understand" and he walked away leaving her there with Koga, Sango, and Miroku.

Koga saw him walk away and he came to Kogome and hugged her "I know its hard now, but I know you will make it passed this, you are after all, the woman I love. You are strong, just know that whenever you need me, give me a call and I will come to your aid, I wont leave you alone."

"Thank you Koga" she said while hiding the pain from her face, saying all those things to Inuyasha hurt her so much, but she had to say it, she had to get it out of her chest, it was after all for the best.

(Inuyasha's POV)

Inuyasha sat sulking on top of a tree, he had done it this time, never in his life had he seen Kogome blow up like that before, she would get upset but not to this point.. _I must have really hurt her this time_ he thought. _All I want is to protect her, but why am I always the one to hurt her? Its true Kikyo did betray me several time, and Kogome has been so loyal to me, why do I hurt her?_

Inuyasha looked at Kogome, she was being embraced by Koga _that should be me, not him _he thought. His heart was in anguish regret filling every empty space, and corner. Everything she had said was absolutely true, he was being unfair to her to want to be with her and Kikyo, _I wouldn't want to share her with anyone else,_ he thought. _I'll fix this as soon as I can, I cant let this go on, Kogome and I belong together, why else would she be brought back to this time if not because of destiny, Im'a have to end it with Kikyo._ With that final thought he jumped up the tree and went to join the group.

**To be continued**

**Hey guys I hope you guys liked chapter 3 I will update again as soon as I can, this is in fact a work in progress, and let me remind you all that this is my first fanfic, so be nice to me lol, anyways plz review and let me kno what you think, I love you all! NO HOMO lol **

**So I wasn't gonna update all 3 chapters in one day, I just finished this one 2 **

**Hours ago, lol, but I wanted to be nice, I will try to update a chapter next**

**Week, again please review I would love to hear you thoughts. Love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! Even though I forgot to put this on my other chapters I do it now *insert smiley***

**Well before getting to my story, I would like to tell you all that I loved reading your reviews. It makes me really happy to see you all enjoyed **

**It *smiley* all of that make me even more fired up, to update my story, **

**so I'm going to be working really hard to come up with a greater plot. Again thank you all for the reviews, los quiero muchisimo! (I love you**

**all a lot) Now on to my story.**

Chapter 4: Awakening

Sango's POV

It had been a hard couple of days, the atmosphere was very heavy between Inuyasha and Kogome. The villagers were starting to wonder why the young miko wasn't riding on Inuyasha's back anymore whenever the went out to missions, they never dared to ask for fear of the half demon, who had once terrorized their village. So they kept their comments to themselves on the matter. Not that Sango didn't hear them talk. One day when they came back from successfully obtaining another shard Sango approached Kogome and said "you know the villagers are getting fearful of Inuyasha, they believe that with you two fighting he will end up turning rogue and attack them again like he did 50 years ago."

The young miko just stared at her friend and replied "they have nothing to fear, after all I still have the power to control him with the Beads of Subjugation. As long as I'm alive I can protect them, besides Kikyo is back now, so they should be fine. I don't believe she would allow her lover to destroy her home village."

Sango looked at her long time friend and just nodded "that's true, but they have seen to have forgotten about that, I wonder what would happen if Inuyasha heard the way they speak of him."

Kagome just stared at her bow and arrow at hand "I think Inuyasha already has" she looked sad as she spoke these words, "he isn't as stupid as to not know what is being said about him. Why do you think he is staying outside the village in the forest of Inuyasha. He is trying to calm them, by being away, he doesn't want them to see him as a threat." with the last words uttered Kogome stood up. "Well I'm going to practice my powers, I need to get better if we are ever to defeat Naraku, I'll see you later Sango."

"Bye Kogome, good luck on your training" Sango called out to her friend. _I should probably get some training done too, I don't want to fall behind. it's the only chance we have in defeating Naraku. We all have to get stronger! _Just as that thought was leaving her head Miroku showed up.

"Hey Sango, what are you doing here all alone? I thought you were with Lady Kagome?" he asked while he sat next to her on the ground, "lovely day isn't it?"

"Kogome just left me a little while ago, she said she wanted to train he powers and target practice. Which makes me want to train my hand to hand combat, and sharpen my skills.." she said thoughtfully, "Miroku would you mind being my sparring partner, we both need more training, and you need to practice other skills not only your spiritual powers."

"Sure, we all need as much practice as we can get, in fact I was just thinking the same thing not that long ago. Our enemy's seem to be getting stronger, we cant let them get ahead of us at all, we cant afford to take that chance." he got up and stretched his hands to Sango, and helped her up. "What are we waiting for?" he gave her one of his most charming smiles and led the way to a clear forest path. And they're training began.

Kagome's POV

_Concentrate Kogome, you need to focus your powers to make a huge shield! _The young miko focused her powers the most she could, sweat building up on her forehead, _you have to give it your all, these people, your friends are counting on you, one more little push and you got it! _she gave that last final push, and when she opened her eyes she saw that her spiritual shield was covering the whole village. _YES, you did it! _she thought happily to herself. "Kogome you rock!" she said out loud.

"You surprise me, Kagome. I wouldn't have thought you capable of making a shield this big on your own."

Kagome didn't even turn to see the speaker, "If you are looking for Inuyasha he isn't here. Now if you leave me be, I would like to continue my training."

"Insolent girl! Can you become any more annoying than you already are, first you come between my lover and I, and now your being rude! I should have finished you off when I had the chance!"

Kagome became furious her body started glowing, "leave now while I give you the chance. I wont be so nice next time as to spare your life if you ever threaten mine again. I am not the weak girl you once knew, my powers have blossomed in my age, years of training have given me my powers. I am not selfish like you! You will not stand a chance against me."

Kikyo pulled out her arrow "try me little girl," she smiled "with you out of the picture Inuyasha will be mine forever." Kikyo shot her arrow.

Inuyasha's POV

Inuyasha sat on top of a branch when he caught a glimpse of Kikyo's soul collectors _I wonder what her soul collectors are doing here? Can Kikyo be here?_ Inuyasha jumped off the tree branch and followed the soul collectors. He saw the two women in a confrontation, and he saw Kikyo's arrow fly towards Kogome. _NO!,_ "Kagome!" he screamed.

Kagome caught the arrow with her hands, "I told you your arrow wouldn't harm me" Kogome broke it in her hands. "Your lover is here I think its best if you were to leave now, I will not tolerate you in my presence any longer."

Kikyo was furious, "How could you catch my arrow, a mere girl like you! I have had years of training how is that possible?" Kikyo fumed.

"You shot it in pure hatred, for your own selfish needs. My arrows are shot with my selflessness. I shoot to protect my friends putting myself at risk. You shoot with hatred and malice, it saddens me to know I am such a wicked woman's reincarnation." Kogome turned to Inuyasha "Take your lover away from me. I don't want her disturbing my training, I unlike her am Naraku's enemy and will never ally myself with him. Not even to defeat another enemy."

Inuyasha had never seen Kagome so serious, she had never seen so beautiful to him, her body was glowing all over her hair was swaying by the feel of her power, Kikyo had never managed to do that with her powers, had Kogome managed to awaken other Miko powers. "come Kikyo" he yanked Kikyo and took her away.

"Its not over yet wench!" screamed Kikyo, "I will get you next time!"

"I would figure an old woman like you would have some sense, and know when you are defeated, don't even bother trying to confront me again, for it will most surely be the last time, and just to let you know. I don't want your beloved Inuyasha, you can keep him. In fact I believe you two deserve each other, a cheater, and a witch, what a lovely couple" Kogome smiled.

"Why you!"

Inuyasha was starting to get irritated at Kikyo so he did the one thing he has never done in his life, he screamed out "Kikyo enough!"

His lover was shocked, he could tell, he had never screamed at her before. "I cant believe you are taking her side."

"This is getting ridiculous" Kogome said as she picked up her bow and arrows, "if you aren't leaving then I am." with that said she left, leaving a very stunned and a very furious Kikyo behind.

Kagome's POV

Kagome was surprised at her powers, she still felt the tingles all over, _have I reached another spiritual level? _she asked herself. All throughout the years she had been traveling to and from the feudal area she had been reaching different levels and making her self stronger and stronger, which was why Naraku wanted her dead. She alone had the spiritual powers to kill him and purify the Shikon no tama.

Her powers weren't the only things to have changed, Kogome's style also changed. she no longer wore her high school uniform, she now wore her priestess robes, but unlike Kikyo, hers were red, and white. Inuyasha had killed a fire-rat and had the outfit made for her 2 years ago. She now was protected from fire, she also wore a thunder-wolf fang bracelet and necklace. She wouldn't be in danger with that if faced against a thunder enemy.

Kagome had grown to develop her powers quite beautifully. She was not the weak girl that she was when she had first came to the feudal era. Running and hiding behind Inuyasha, in fact she actually managed to get Sesshomaru's respect when she saved Rins life not that long ago. She managed to get a thank you from the quiet Dog demon lord surprising everyone, even his half brother Inuyasha.

Kagome kept walking to the only other clearing she knew of. _Stupid Kikyo why did you have to show your ugly face. Now I have to continue my training somewhere else.. _Kogome came to a stop when she saw Shippo training on his own in a little corner, "fox fire blizzard!" shouted the fox kit, as he let his fire storm go. _Shippo's getting stronger too, now that I look closer he has also gotten taller too. _Kogome smiled, and kept walking farther down.

"Don't run away Miroku" Kagome ran towards the voice of her friend. "how do you expect to get better if you run away from me?" Kagome laughed as she saw her friend chasing her boyfriend around.

"But I don't want to hurt you my dear Sango" was Miroku's excuse. "You are after all the mother of my unborn children."

"Our children wont ever be born if you don't get serious about this, do you want us to die before we can have any children. This is the only way to stay alive! We need to get stronger. We aren't like Inuyasha, we are only human!" she charged against Miroku.

Kagome stood there looking at Sango and Miroku train, Sango was the one that had taught Kagome hand to hand combat, she was a wonderful fighter, she showed so much passion. The reason for her passion being revenge on Naraku for destroying her family and kidnapping her little brother, and on top of that the will to want to destroy he beloved's curse, which was placed by Naraku. The wind tunnel.

Kagome went towards them, "Hey Sango do you mind if I spar with you?" she asked

Sango looked at her friend and smiled "you should be a better opponent then Miroku here. Sure I would love to spar with you."

After fighting scene (sorry im not very good with fighting scenes)

"You did well Kogome, you seem to have gotten a lot stronger than before." praised Sango while wiping the sweat out of her forehead. "have you been training?"

Kagome laid on the ground catching her breath, "yeah I have been practicing early every morning, I actually practiced a lot at home. I did archery and karate, my friend taught me some things."

"That's good to know. Now you can probably beat the crap out of Kikyo" Sango grinned at that last statement she made. "I cant stand her, she tries to be all nice in front of Inuyasha, when in fact she is very wicked."

Kagome and Sango were laughing in the ground, "Kikyo's the wicked witch of the west!" They were laughing so hard to the point of their stomachs hurting.

"Oh, that reminds me," Kogome said as she got up, "I finally made a big enough shield to protect the village. I was trying to master other kinds of spiritual powers until the witch showed up.. But anyways look." Kogome focused her powers as she showed her friends the huge barrier she created. "its awesome isn't it?"

Miroku stared in amazement, "this is extraordinary lady Kogome. With this you can make a barrier for when we need rest. We wont have to worry about being found out on the night of the new moon anymore."

"Yeah I know." smiled Kogome. "I cant wait to learn some new stuff."

"Well with the progress your making, I wont be surprised. You have come a long way in just 3 years, just look at your muscles." Sango chimed in.

"Ha," Kagome laughed, "I guess my figure has changed quite a bit." Kogome smiled. Just then a noise was heard. "Did you guys hear that?"

"Help"

Kagome looked to her friends and said "I know I heard something this time."

"HELP!" Came the urgent call. Kogome Sango and Miroku all jump on top of Kirara and headed towards the distressed cry for help.

"do you see anything?" asked Miroku

'NO, I don't -"

"Look over there!" screamed Kogome as she saw a young man about her age being cornered by a snake demon. "I got this" she screamed as she jumped off of Kirara and on top of the demon. "Hey ugly, why don't you pick on someone your own size" stated Kogome as she hit the demon with her arrow.

"Nice try Miko" said the snake demon as it charged to wards her. Kagome quickly pulled out her sword and began to fight the demon with it.

Miroku and Sango stood airborne on top of Kirara looking at Kogome. "Do you think we should help her?" asked Sango .

"No Kogome should be fine on her own," answered Miroku "if she needs help we can easily see it from up here, besides I think she has a lot of stress to release."

Kagome quickly avoided the snake demons fangs as it came towards her _think Kogome, what can you do? I got it!_ Kogome focused her energy into her right fist, all of a sudden a spirit dagger appeared. "Eat this snake breath!" Kogome yelled as plunging the dagger into the snakes mouth towards the brain.

The snake demon started to twist and turn in pain, until it finally fell to the ground and became ashes. Miroku and Sango came to the ground and observed Kogome as she picked up a shard of the Shikon jewel. "I saw it when I fell on its back." she said as she put it in her jar.

Miroku approached the young man that was hiding behind the tree. "you can come out now, you are safe. The demon has been properly vanquished."

The young man came out and bowed to Kogome. "I owe you my life, is there anything I can do for you young miko?" he asked Kogome.

Kagome blushed in embarrassment and waved her hands in an X motion. "There is no need, really. I was just doing my job."

"Well if you ever do need anything, don't be afraid to look for Koji Tamaka, I will gladly help you. Money is not a bother, for I am wealthy."

"Thank you so much" stated Kogome. "If I ever find myself in a bind I will come look for you." With that said the young man bowed and went on his way.

"Wow, Kogome. You sure kicked some butt, I was about to jump down and help, until I saw you plant that dagger in it head. Where did you get it from?" sango said as she looked for it on the ground. "Where did it go," she asked.

Kagome smiled as she explained to her friend that the dagger isn't there because she herself made it with her spirit energy. "So that's why you don't see it" explained Kogome.

"I have never seen such a thing before, Lady Kogome. You are really one of a kind." Miroku praised, "I believe you have awakened your true miko powers to the max. from now on you should be able to do greater things with you power. I believe this is just the beginning."

Sango looked very pleased "I believe with your new powers on our side we should defeat Naraku in no time!" Chimed a very happy Sango. "you were amazing, I have never seen you fight so beautifully like that before." smiled Sango. "Won't Inuyasha be surprised to see you doing the rescuing instead of him"

Kogome looked at her friends laughing and she felt very pleased with her powers. _I love being a miko!_ she thought happily as she and her friends headed towards the village.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Hey guys XxCelestialStarDreamerxX here. I just got done with this today, I updated sooner than what I planned. I couldn't leave you guys hanging for a week. Lucky you :P don't you all feel special. I know I say I love you all well I think me working my fingers off typing this chapter which also happens to be my longest chapter so far should prove it! Anyways I hope you guys enjoy it. And like always review , review, and review! Reading your wonderful reviews bring a smile to my face and warms my heart. I love you all, till next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys XxCelestialStarDreamerxX here *smiley* to bring you my fifth chapter woohooo! Anyways just letting you know that I am working on another story which I plan to be a one-shot. So look for it when I'm finished with it I will mention the name on one of my updated chapters. I don't really know how many chapter this story will have but I'm sure it will be long. I just hope I have to motivation and encouragement from you my wonderful readers to keep me going through this masterpiece I am currently writing. I love you all, remember Review, review, review.**

**Your wonderful reviews bring joy into my heart. Now on to my story.**

**Chapter 5: The deed and the bee**

Inuyasha's POV

Inuyasha headed back to the village after doing the "deed" with Kikyo. She wasn't to happy about it, in fact she had threatened to kill Kogome. Inuyasha was surprised to hear her say that. The Kikyo he knew wasn't like that. She was sweet and gentle to him. No wonder Kogome didn't like her, if only he had believed Kogome when she had told him she had tried to kill her, but no he had taken Kikyo's side. Well her true colors were finally shown and he didn't like them one bit.

**Flashback**

Inuyasha had led Kikyo into a clearing while Kikyo kept complaining about Kogome. "That stupid brat! I can not believe she dared to threaten me Inuyasha!" Kikyo rambled on, "I was so lucky you showed up when you did, she really is a evil girl. She is so jealous of me because I have you" Kikyo smiled. "I am better than her after all, I am the only woman for you." she tried to hug Inuyasha when he grabbed a hold of her hands.

"Listen Kikyo," he started, "this isn't working out." he looked away. "I thought you were the woman I loved but it turns out your not. I was wrong, and I'm sorry about this.."

Kikyo slapped Inuyasha "how dare you! I can not believe you are breaking up with me! SHE PUT A SPELL ON YOU DIDN'T SHE!" Kikyo screamed.

Inuyasha held his cheek that was now red and throbbing, "no Kogome did no such thing. Its just your not the woman I love, you have never accepted me for who I am. A hanyou, you have always wanted to change me.." Inuyasha looked at Kikyo in the eyes, "Kogome loves me for who I am, she loves me as I am. that's love, she accept me for who I am. You have never said such thing to me. You have always wanted to change me with the Shikon jewel.. Kagome is the woman I love! The one I need!"

Kikyo glared at Inuyasha "she has got you fooled, Inuyasha remember the time we spent together, I was your first love, we had something special! I love you!" Kikyo screamed out.

"There is no need to change the person that you claim to love, Kikyo what we had wasn't love, it was infatuation. You weren't the woman I thought you were, I believed you weren't capable of hurting someone, but know I see you have deceived me time and time again. Making me believe you needed protection, when in reality you didn't. You are the liar, the deceiver not Kogome! How could I have been so blind as to not realize this sooner, I just hope it isn't to late to make a change. I hope she will forgive me, one last time."

Kikyo started to cry "I'm going to kill that wench! INUYASHA YOU ARE MINE! NO ONE CAN HAVE YOU!"

"That's not for you to decide." Inuyasha stated calmly "and let me warn you now, if you try to hurt Kogome, I myself will take you back to hell, where you belong. You will not hurt my woman!" With that said Inuyasha turned around and walked out on Kikyo.

END FLASHBACK

"Wow Inuyasha what happened to your cheek?" asked Shippo "did you get stung by a bee? That looks painful."

"Yeah a bee stung me," answered Inuyasha to the fox kit. "what are you doing so deep into the forest?"

Shippo smiled as he explained to Inuyasha what his purpose was "I came out here to train, I want to get strong like you, Miroku, Sango, and Kogome." Shippo jumped up and down "I have been secretly training so I can protect Kogome."

"That's good for you Shippo, but I think its time for you to go back to the hut, im sure Kogome must be worried about you by now. You don't want her to worry right?"

Shippo's stomach growled "I guess its time for me to go then" Shippo answered embarrassed, "hey Inuyasha, are you going to come too? You should join us, I'm sure Kogome misses you a lot, I don't know exactly what happened, but I know Kogome will forgive you if you are sincere."

_If only it were as easy as that.._ Inuyasha thought. He wouldn't admit it, but Inuyasha was scared of seeing Kogome again, she had been so cold to him lately.. Not that he didn't deserve it, truth is he deserves that and more.. Hopefully Kogome will forgive him..

"Lets go Inuyasha!" Shippo grabbed Inuyasha's hands and started to 'drag' Inuyasha along, or at least try. "I think you have punished yourself enough so lets go."

Inuyasha gave in, he would have to face Kogome again sooner or later, right? Might as well get it over with.

Kagome's POV

Kogome's jaw dropped when she saw Inuyasha walk in the hut with a plain as day slap mark on his cheek. _wowzers!_ she thought, _I wonder what he did to deserve that? _She continued to pour the ramen into bowl when she felt their eyes meet. _Don't want him to think I care.._ she thought.

"What happened to your cheek Inuyasha" asked Miroku as he started to observe Inuyasha's cheek. "Did you fondle a woman to receive said thing?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha looked at him very annoyed, "No, I aint a pervert like you!" Inuyasha stated rather harshly.

"He got stung by a bee," Shippo informed the group quite sure of himself.

_*sigh* to be innocent and pure like him_ Kogome thought. She grabbed a cloth and wet it. "here" she tossed it to Inuyasha "hold it to your cheek, the swelling should go down in a day, maybe sooner."

Inuyasha pressed it to his swollen cheek "thanks Kogome."

Kogome noticed that she must have caught him off guard, for him to have such a confused expression on his face, but she chose to ignore it and continued to serve the food on the table.

"Come on Inuyasha, tell me what exactly you did you get that." Miroku persisted. "I aint as innocent as Shippo to believe the bee story, so fess up."

Inuyasha was starting to get irritated "Its not your business!" Inuyasha angrily replied.

Sango was helping Kogome with the food when the guys started to argue "this isn't looking good Kogome," she whispered to Kogome. "I think you should intervene."

Kogome sighed, it was common sense in the group that she had always been the peace maker, no matter what. "Miroku, drop it" she stated quite bored, but deep inside she was really curious as to why Inuyasha had that slap mark, not that she would admit it. "Inuyasha shut up and come eat your ramen, and I swear if you guys ruin my meal there's gonna be hell to pay!"

Everyone was together eating for the first time in 2 weeks, Inuyasha had finally came back to the group, not that Kogome should be too happy about it, but she was. She had missed him, but would never admit it. Even after what he did to her, she still cared for him, and when he was away she would find herself worrying about him. She was glad he was finally home, with them. Her little family.

**Okay so I know this isn't my best chapter but I had to somehow maneuver this chapter to this kind of outcome, trust me it will get better. Plz review I love you guys. ~ XxcelestialStarDreamerxX**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

**XxCelestialStarDreamerxX here! Lol, anyways I'm back guys *smiley* once again to bring you another chapter of Enough! Hope this one will get a lot of reviews *smiley* because reading your reviews make me smile. Again on with my story**

**Chapter 6: Youkai**

**Kagome's POV**

Ever since Inuyasha came back 3 days ago, things took the same old routine, Miroku and Sango seemed livelier, Kagome knew that everyone felt lost without Inuyasha, not that they felt helpless, but rather they felt incomplete. You cant be with someone by your side and not have them grow on you, especially in this era, where people learn to depend on each other, because of the threats of powerful demons, you learn to take day by day as a gift, and not for granted. The villagers had also become more at ease now that the hanyou was back with his companions.

Kagome started getting her things organized, today they were going to head out to a village which was rumored to be terrorized by a very powerful demon, Kogome thought it might have a fragment of the Shikon jewel. So they gang decided to go on their way, and investigate the situation. If all goes well they will have another fragment of the Shikon jewel by the time they were done.

"Kagome are you almost done" asked sango as she peeked into the room to check on her friend.

Picking up her book bag and placing it on her back she replied "Yes, I'm done I have everything organized now."

"okay, ill let the others know" sango said as she closed the hut door and left to inform them that they were ready to leave.

Kagome looked around the room and finally let out a sigh, then she picked up her bow and arrows, and walked out of the door.

The gang had been traveling for hours until Shippo's stomach started to growl making everyone realize that they had not ate in 5 hours and it was way past lunch time. "We should stop and rest for a bit." Kogome recommended.

Inuyasha looked irritated "If we keep taking 'breaks' we are never going to make it to the village" he argued.

"Inuyasha we are tired, we cant keep running without rest, we are human, we need rest. We will start again after lunch." sango explained. "We want to get there as soon as possible but we need rest and energy, how are we suppose to defend ourselves if we are worn out from the journey."

"Fine" Inuyasha said as he sat down under the shade of a Sakura tree.

Kagome was getting the ramen bags out while she had sent Shippo to collect tree branches to make a small fire. She noticed Inuyasha looking at her but she chose to ignore it and him and continued on to her task at hand. "Miroku would you please get the fire stated when Shippo comes back? I need to go find fresh water to cook the ramen in."

"Sure lady Kogome, sango and I will have the fire started by the time you come back."

Kogome started getting up when Inuyasha suddenly said, "I'll come with you, since we will find the water faster with my nose," Kagome knew she could say no, but she didn't want to cause conflict and to keep peace in the group. So she just nodded.

"Thanks Inuyasha." was all she said.

Inuyasha's POV

He had noticed that Kogome really want him along, but for the sake of the group she had accepted his offer, which was what he was hoping for. He just wanted some time alone with her so he could talk to her and explain himself. He wanted her to listen and not turn him away. This was the best way he could achieve it. For three whole days trying to figure out a way to approach Kogome and he finally decided this one best.

He noticed Kogome reaching up to a tree branch. "What are you doing?" he asked her looking really confused.

"There's fruit on this tree" Kagome stated while showing him the orange in her hand. "I thought we should collect some for when we get hungry and can have it as a snack." Kogome smiled, "besides they are my favorite fruit." she handed Inuyasha the pot "Can you find the water while I collect more fruit? I would really appreciate it."

Inuyasha grabbed the pot from her hand and said "sure, no problem."

"thanks Inuyasha" Kogome smiled, the smile Inuyasha loved dearly, the smile he was afraid would never come her way. _it has been ages since I have seen that genuine smile_ he thought,

"No problem Kogome." he said as he headed towards the scent of water, leaving to the task of collecting her fruit..

On the way to the fresh spring Inuyasha pondered to himself the best way to approach Kogome and let her know about his feelings. About what happened with Kikyo, and the best way he could get her to forgive him for hurting her all these years, and give him one last chance.

_**You're an idiot if you think she will forgive you so easily.**_

"Who's there?" Inuyasha looked around grabbing a hold of Tetsusaiga.

_**No use grabbing Tetsusaiga, I'm someone you can not harm.**_

Inuyasha started to get irritated and screamed "show yourself coward!"

The voice in his head began to laugh, _**There is no possible way for me to show myself for I am you, I am your youkai half. **_

_Great now I'm going crazy thought Inuyasha._

_**Your most definitely not going crazy, it is normal for me to be heard, I have just been keeping quiet until the right opportunity to let myself be known came up. Now about our mate, you really screwed up big time.**_

"Yeah well if you knew she was our mate why didn't you tell me!" Inuyasha screamed out exasperated. "You would have helped a lot."

_**You are very stubborn, even if I would have told you, you still wouldn't have listened. Not to mention I had been giving you dreams, and even with that, you still didn't make the right decision. Worse of all. You didn't even notice our mate the night she came back. She witnessed what YOU did with KIKYO.**_

Inuyasha's eyes were open wide as he realized what happened that night. That night he had told Kikyo he loved her, that he couldn't live without her, If Kogome had seen all that Inuyasha knew his chances with Kogome were pretty near impossible. _Dammit! _Inuyasha thought.

_**That's not all**_ the voice said _**our mate also happened to witness the kiss you shared with Kikyo. **_Inuyasha began to feel infuriated with himself. _**The worse thing is, Kikyo knew our mate was standing there and you fell into the trap. It was Kikyo's wish that our mate witness the kiss, so she lured her in, with one our her soul collectors. I find it funny how stupid you are to not have noticed it. **_

He cursed himself as he realized that what his youkai self said was in fact true. Kikyo must have put a barrier up so Inuyasha was unable to sense Kogome, or see her.

_**Nope you were just too stupid and too into Kikyo, to sense our mate,**_ answered the youkai. _**Now hanyou what are you going to do to get our mate back. **_

"I don't know what to do." Inuyasha spoke out loud. "The way you say it, it seems my chances are pretty much nil."

_**I'll be damned if you fail to get back my mate!**_ screamed the youkai into Inuyasha's mind. _**you screwed this up, now you will fix it! Do you hear me!**_

Inuyasha closed his eyes "Yes I get it!" he screamed back. "I know I have to fix it! It would be nice to have your help! Gees."

"Inuyasha who are you talking to?"

Inuyasha looked towards the voice and saw Kogome with am arm full of oranges. "No, one" he answered trying to avoid her eyes.

"Oh, okay." she replied . "did you find the spring?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah its over there" Inuyasha pointed at a small spring. "ill be right back" Inuyasha said as he ran to the spring to collect the water.

_**She looks so beautiful, we are so lucky to have such a dazzling mate. **_the youkai said.

_Yeah, that's if she will forgive us_

_**She better forgive us, for your own sake. For I will not accept another.**_

Inuyasha carried to half full pot all the way to where Kogome was. "lets go Kogome" he said as he walked by her.

Kogome just nodded and fell into pace beside Inuyasha, as they made their way back to their group.

Kagome's POV

When Kogome and Inuyasha had made it back to camp, Sango and Miroku already had the fire burning. "Welcome back Kogome, Inuyasha." said Sango as she stood up to assist Kogome with her fruit. "I love these fruit" smiled Sango as taking some of Kogome's burden away.

"Me too" Kogome answered, "I thought they would be handy for when we run out of food, or for snacks."

"Good thinking, as always lady Kogome," put in Miroku.

Kagome smiled and took the pot from Inuyasha as soon as Sango and Miroku grabbed the oranges from her hands. She placed the put on a little stand above the fire and let the water boil, before placing the noodles in.

"We should probably go get some more" said Sango, "this trip might be a very long one and we want to be prepared."

Miroku nodded to his girlfriend "I'll go help you. We should take one of these empty sacks and scavenge for more fruit, maybe we can find more than just oranges."

Kagome tossed a container to Sango, "fill this up with water, we don't know when we will find another spring, we should be prepared as possible and refill as soon as we can."

Sango and Miroku disappeared into the woods as Kogome stayed making their lunch. Every now and then she would turn to see what Inuyasha was doing and she noticed him laying under the shade of a tree. _He must be tired _she thought. Out of all of them Inuyasha was the one that was on his feet the most, and he really never rested only on the night of the new moon when he would become full human, and when he was at his most vulnerable.

Kagome got up and got a container and walked towards Inuyasha, she crouched down and placed it on his head. "What the hell!" was the angry reply she got.

She chose to ignore it and stood up while saying "drink some water, lunch is almost ready. I don't want you getting dehydrated on our journey." She could tell he was surprised by her words and actions, so she added. "if I don't worry about you, who will. Your such a child."

Inuyasha laughed at her comment and drank from the water. "Thanks Kogome, I mean it"

Kogome smiled at him as she continued to pour the seasoning into the ramen.

She noticed Miroku and Sango making their way back to camp with a bag full of fruit, "What did you guys find?" she asked curiously.

Sango ran to Kogome placing the bag she had on the ground. " We found some apples, bananas, and mangos." she replied happily "this should be enough for a couple of days."

Miroku placed the water container on the ground by Inuyasha and sat beside him "hey Inuyasha" he said.

"yeah? What do you want"

"I just wanted to apologize for the other night. I am deeply sorry for asking about your 'Bee' sting. I was just curious is all. Will you accept my apology?"

"Sure why not" Inuyasha replied.

"Guys foods ready, wake Shippo and Kirara up please" Kogome called out. She pulled the pot from the fire and placed it on a stand so it wont get burned. She and sango started serving the ramen as Inuyasha carried a very sleepy Shippo in his arms.

When she saw that she had to do a double take, exactly when did Inuyasha start to be sweet to the little guy? Inuyasha handed Shippo to Kagome. "Hey sweetie, you have to wake up now, it's time for lunch" Kogome called to the tiny fox kit in her arms. "Shippo." she said again.

The fox kit started to become awake and he smiled sleepily "yes, mom." Kagome smiled. It was rare for him to call her mom but she did feel as if he was her son. Inuyasha and herself had saved him from the thunder brothers 3 years ago, and since then he kind of grew on her. She felt he was he child.

"Wake up, so you can eat some yummy food, you need to eat to get big and strong like Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku." she said as he became fully awake.

"okay, Kogome"

Kagome noticed Sango and Miroku smiling at her and Shippo, it was obvious they loved seeing the nurturing side to Kogome, they wanted that bond she had with Shippo, perhaps one day they will feel the connection she had with her adopted son. But for now they had to focus on one thing, and one thing only. Killing Naraku. With that thought leaving her mind she made her prayers and everyone started to eat together.

**XxCelestialStarDreamerxX here, hope you all liked this chapter, I worked really hard on it, again please review. I would love to read what you think. I love you all my readers and I hope you guys continue on reading and reviewing my story. I especially want to thank all of you that review, which lets me know some of you actually really like my story, and I would also like to thank everyone who has subscribed to it. It makes me so happy, really. Anyways ill let you guys go, and ill start working on chapter 7 as soon as possible, Good night, and God Bless**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha

**Chapter 7: Demon Inside**

**Inuyasha's POV**

Inuyasha and the others had been traveling for a couple of days, and they had yet to find the village they had been searching for, They were currently on one of those breaks Kogome was so fond of taking when a voice interrupted his rest.

_**So what is the plan to get our mate happy again?**_ asked the youkai.

_The hell do I know,_ replied Inuyasha. He was at a loss with how to make things up to Kogome. To start off with she wasn't easy to please.

_**Maybe if you would have been faithful to her, she wouldn't have left your lousy self, and I wouldn't be so miserable.**_

_Yeah, yeah. I know I messed up big time, there is no need to be rubbing it in. I'm suffering enough already. I don't need you pouring salt on the wound._

_**If you ask me, I don't think you are suffering enough. You're a dumb ass for even cheating on her with that wretched woman. She wanted to change you, to get rid of me. I never liked her. But Kogome, lovely Kogome.. She embraced me, she loved me, she wants me to stay**_ the youkai went on, his voice practically changing tones to a star struck one._** the day I met her, I knew she was the one for me.**_

Inuyasha didn't like the way the youkai was talking about Kogome, he couldn't help but get jealous, as weird as that sounded._ This is ridiculous, _he thought. _Now I'm getting jealous of myself.._

Kogome sat next to Inuyasha with her orange in her hand. "So you think we will find this village soon?" she asked him with a hopeful gleam in her eyes.

_**She smells so good**_ commented the youkai.

_Stop being a pervert!_ replied Inuyasha quite angrily. He looked at Kogome and simply said "I hope so, its boring to keep traveling like this, I cant help but feel we are wasting our time searching for this village. What if there is no Shikon jewel."

Kogome looked at him "that's true, but we will never know for sure until we go and see for ourselves. We cant afford to lose a single fragment of the Shikon jewel to Naraku, he has most of them as it is already.. Thanks to Kikyo."

Inuyasha flinched at the last words, he knew Kogome didn't meant to attack him, but he couldn't help but feel guilty. He had in fact defended Kikyo when Kogome had told him of Kikyo's betrayal. She had stolen the jewels from Kogome, and given them to Naraku herself..

_**Dumb ass **_said the youkai, tormenting Inuyasha more into a guilty conscious. _**You really are a fool. To have defended that women over our mate! Only a dumb ass would have done that. Congratulations for being a bakayaro! No wait you're the biggest bakayaro! You hold the title to it, look up the word and your picture should be in the dictionary..**_

"I know I'm an idiot" Inuyasha said out loud, surprising Kagome. "I should have defended you when you told me about her trying to kill you, and about her given the Shikon jewel to Naraku.. But instead I made excuses for her. I'm very sorry Kagome." he looked into her eyes as he said the last words. "I wont ever doubt you again. I will always be by your side, no matter what Kogome."

**Kagome's POV**

Kagome was very stunned and quite pleased to hear Inuyasha's words. She knew she shouldn't open up her heart to him so soon, he had hurt her quite deeply. But looking into his eyes she saw he looked quite sincere in his words. She was at a loss on what to do. "It's all in the past Inuyasha, don't worry about it anymore. We will get the Shikon jewel shards if it's the last thing we do. As of now we should probably continue on our quest."

Kagome smiled at him, and got up when Inuyasha grabbed for her hand. She felt her body instantly heat up, and felt the blood rush to her head. _No don't blush, don't blush. Ignore it Kagome. Your stronger than this.. How can his touch do this to you? He hurt you! You should know better than this by now. What the hell is wrong with you!_

_**I can smell our mates blood, and I cant feel her heart beat. All hope is not lost hanyou, use this to your advantage.**_

Inuyasha pulled Kogome down to his chest and hugged her *enter music here* "Kogome I am very sorry for everything I have done. For all the times I have hurt you. I realize now that you are the woman I want with me for the rest of my life. I simply cannot be without you. You bring sunshine to my dark world, you bring joy to me. I can not be without you. Please take me back. Please forgive me. I promise I will make you very happy for the rest of your life, please be my mate."

As Inuyasha uttered the last words Kagome felt her resolve deteriorate and as she was about to give an answer she sensed an arrow come they're way. "Inuyasha move!" she pushed him out of the way in time, but the arrow got her in the arm. "ahhh"

Kogome placed her hand on the arrow and made it deteriorate. _This arrow has poison in it.. Inuyasha was never the target. I was! _Kogome realized what had happened. "Kikyo" she whispered just as the miko made her appearance.

Kikyo held a grin on her face "too bad you figured it out too late. That poison should immobilize you in about ten minutes. And take your life in about half an hour."

Kagome stood up harnessing her spiritual powers into her hands "that's all the time I need to take you down!" she rushed towards Kikyo with all the speed and agility she could muster.

"Silly girl don't you know that moving around will only spread the poison faster, your not too smart are you?"

**Inuyasha's POV**

"Kagome stop!" Inuyasha screamed as he rushed towards Kogome. He picked her up in his arms. "I need to take you to Jimenji's so you can get treated, I will not lose you."

_**Damn miko, I will kill her next time I see her! How dare she harm Kogome! I will personally take her to Hades myself, next time I see her.**_

"Inuyasha what happened to Kogome?" screamed a frantic sango who happened to be riding on Kirara.

"Kikyo shot her with a poison arrow. I have to take her to Jimenji's as soon as I can, I cant her die." he looked down at Kogome who was sweating a lot, and gasping in pain.

"Damn witch!" screamed Sango "I will kill her myself!" Sango headed towards to where Inuyasha and Kagome had been earlier in pursuit of the miko. Miroku following after her.

_**I hope the don't kill her**_ stated the youkai.

_Why not? I thought you hated her _asked Inuyasha quite puzzled.

_**Because I want to be the one to kill that Bitch! I want to tear her up with my fangs and I want to make her scream in agony! I will give her a slow and painful death. She will never be my mate!**_

Inuyasha arrived at Jimenji's in record speed thanks to his youkai form. And he quickly explained to Jimenji what happened to Kogome, as soon as he was done with his explanation, Jimenji got to work with the antidote.

An hour passed by and Inuyasha was starting to get frantic. _Please be okay Kagome!_ he willed her to be okay.

_**Our mate will be fine**_ assured the youkai_** I can feel her getting better. Now as for us, I think we have someone to hunt down.**_

When the youkai said those last words Inuyasha was filled with rage and he let his anger take over. He let his demon lose and went on the way to hunt down his unsuspecting prey.

**Hey guys XxCelestialStarDreamerxX here! I know I took forever to get this chapter done, but I recently moved out of my house and I was very busy. But I finally got this chapter done! I hope you all like it. Please review. I look forward to reading your reviews they really make my day. Love you all! No homo. Until next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! XxCelestialStarDreamerxX here! Once again to bring you another chapter of Enough!. So first off let me let you know that I realize I misspelt Kagome's name wrong, darn auto correct. Thanks Trunks' Hottie for pointing it out, I was too lazy to go back and fix it.. I know I suck.. *tears* but on the bright side, instead of fixing it I chose to write the next chapter. Woohooo Yay for you! *smile* any who on to my story.. I know you all aren't here to read my rambling lol. But first a special thanks to all of you that reviewed!**

**Thank you all that review**

**My very first reviewer - Sherry 15**

**Sango's courage**

**breeluv **

**xXxAddicted2ChocolatexXx**

**LifeandFire25**

**InuGirl4ever12**

**InTheShadowsOfHeros**

**Trunks' Hottie**

**I really appreciate you all taking the time to review my story and give me your input, and thoughts. I love reading what you think *smile***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!**

**Chapter 8: Death**

**Inuyasha's POV**

Inuyasha's youkai self had taken over, and was in fast pursuit of Kikyo. He would not forgive her for what she had done to Kagome. His Kagome who he left fighting for her life. _**I'm going to kill her, **_he thought thinking about Kikyo, and picking up her scent. _**Your dead meat witch!**_

_What are we going to do to her? _Asked Inuyasha as the youkai continued on his journey to hunt down the miko.

_**I'm going to hurt her ten times more than she has hurt my Kagome, and then I will kill her after I have made her suffer unbearable pain. She will regret the day, she was brought back from the dead. She will regret ever trying to kill Kagome. She will regret everything she has done. I will make her pay it all!**_

Inuyasha didn't mind what the youkai said, he himself had warned Kikyo about trying to harm Kagome. He had warned her of the consequences, and she had ignored his warning. Inuyasha head his demon hiss. _What is it?_ he asked

_**She is near. I can smell her, **_The youkai spat out quit furious, _**I can smell her..**_

_Lets follow her then, so we can go back to Kagome, the sooner we get done here the sooner we can go back to her and make sure she really is ok. I'm worried about her. I want to see that she really is ok._

_**I'm as eager as you to get this done with. That witch will never hurt my mate again, ill make sure of that. Today will be the last time she does it, I will make sure of that, even if it's the last thing I do.**_

He ran into the woods following Kikyo's scent. When he got closer he started to hear voices, female voices. Inuyasha knew these voices. One of them belonging to Kikyo, the other one belonged to Sango. Inuyasha got even closer to the clearing and saw the Demon Slayer and the Miko in a heated fight. He then saw Miroku standing on the side watching the confrontation.

"_**Hey monk, what do you think your doing? Aren't you going to help Sango kill that witch. Or are you planning on standing there all the time, and just watching the show.?" **_Asked the youkai quite annoyingly.

The Monk turned to see his friend and simply said "Sango can handle herself, besides I am enjoying the show way too much. Sango has her cornered." he looked back at Sango then back to Inuyasha "By the way care to explain why your in your demon form, I don't believe you have ever been able to control it before."

"_**Don't worry about it, monk. Now if you excuse me. I have a witch to skin," **_Inuyasha headed towards the battle ground. Kikyo turned and smiled at him.

"Inuyasha thank god you came to save me" as Inuyasha got closer her smile slowly turned into a frown, she seen the intent in his face. "So you have come to kill me.?"

"_**Correct miko, you will face your death at my hand."**_ he let a grin form in his face, _**"Today will be your last day of life, any last words?"**_

"Curse you Inuyasha!" she screamed as she shot the arrow his way "If I cant have you no one can!"

Inuyasha easily avoided the arrow and reached Kikyo within seconds, leaving her shocked as his hands surrounded her throat. Having Kikyo by the throat he turned his eyes to a very stunned Sango. _**"Go to Kagome, she is at Jimenji's hut. I do not wish for you all to see this, for it might change your view on me. I'm doing this for Kagome and I hope you will not tell her about this."**_

Sango nodded as she headed towards Kirara and Miroku. "We will see you later Inuyasha, don't be late. I'm sure Kagome will wish to see you as soon as she wakes up." Kirara started to take off when a frantic voice screamed out.

"Wait! Don't leave me behind. How come I always get forgotten when Kagome isn't here?" complained the fox kit as he got on Kirara.

"I'm sorry Shippo, I thought you left when Inuyasha took Kagome away" Sango apologized and started to head off towards Jimenji's place.

"Dad you get her for what she did to my mom!" Shippo called out as he disappeared with Sango and Miroku.

"_**Oh I plan on it"**_ Inuyasha said as he squeezed Kikyo's throat tighter, causing her to gasp in agony. With his other hand he reached for her arrows and grabbed a hold of one. _**"I see you like shooting people with your arrows. I wonder if you have ever been shot by one before? Do you know what it feels like to have one pierce your skin? I plan on showing you how it feels."**_

Kikyo started to squirm pure fear in her eyes, _**"Don't be scared, you aren't to die right away. I plan on taking my time with you."**_ Inuyasha smiled. _**"I know you will like that a lot. You will experience what you have done to Kagome with one of your own arrows. I will make you experience the same thing over and over again."**_

Kikyo started to cry, before she knew it Inuyasha had thrust the arrow into her back. She gave an agonizing scream when Inuyasha broke one of her legs. He tossed her to the ground grinning. "Why are you doing this for Inuyasha?" she screamed out with tears in her eyes. "Why are you hurting me, you loved me!"

"_**Inuyasha might have loved you once, but I can assure you that I never had."**_ The youkai said as he close into Kikyo stepping on her other leg breaking that one as well. Kikyo gave out a heart wrenching scream. _**"The one I have always loved is Kagome, she is the only woman I will ever love. Now I think its time for you to say good bye."**_

"NO!" she screamed as Inuyasha delivered the final blow, this one was directed to the heart. Inuyasha saw the collected souls escape her body, and the soul collectors leaving her side. The dead was done.

Inuyasha started a fire and lit Kikyo's body up, he made sure she had turned to ashes before he headed towards Kagome, knowing that Kikyo was truly dead he left confidently. _**No one will every hurt you now Kagome, you are safe. I will protect you. **_

Woohooo chapter 8 is done and all in one day *smiles* I am very proud of myself, I know I made the youkai quite un evil.. But he is protecting the woman he loves, so I would think its only natural for his reaction. Anyways I look forward to reading your reviews. I love you all! Now I don't know when I will update again, but please bare with me. See you guys soon!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, Guess whose back? XxCelestialStarDreamerxX here with the latest chapter of enough!. So I will go ahead and proceed to the chapter, hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any way!**

**Chapter 9: The answer**

**Kagome's POV**

Kagome awoke feeling dazed and strange, she tried to get up but she saw the room spinning, she heard voices, but she could not make up the faces. She heard someone telling her to lie back down, that she was still recovering from her wound and from the poison in her body. Poison? Was she poisoned, oh yeah. She briefly recalled the arrow that came her way.

"Inuyasha"! she screamed as she sat up once again, she was worried for him, she could not remember what had happened to him, was he hurt? Was he alive, _oh God please let him be alive. _

"Inuyasha is fine Kagome, please lay back down" Sango reassured her "he should be on his way back soon."

"Was he hurt?"

Miroku calmed Kagome down "do not fret lady Kagome, Inuyasha is able to take care of himself, right now you should be focusing on yourself like Sango stated, you still have poison in your system, it might take a while for it to leave your system completely. It's a miracle you are alive."

Jimenji came over to Kagome "I'm glad to see you are finally awake" he said while handing her a cup. "Drink this, it should help you get better faster." He looked at her wound, "looks like it's not infected." He smiled

Kagome took a sip out of the cup.

"Careful its hot." Jimenji said as he took his seat next to Shippo.

"Thank you Jimenji, I owe you my life" Kagome smiled weakly. "I was stupid to have left my guard down, I should have sensed her." Kagome looked at the floor completely ashamed of herself, "if Inuyasha hadn't stopped me and carried me over hear I would probably have died." _I owe him my life_ she thought.

"Kagome, everyone makes mistakes from time to time, don't beat yourself up over this, you are fine. You will live, and you will learn from this. I just thank God Inuyasha brought you here in time, if he would have been a minute late, you may not be here with us anymore" Sango cried out the last bit.

Miroku pulled Sango to him trying to comfort her, "don't think about that love, Kagome is fine, and will be well soon."

"Please don't cry Sango, I will be fine, just give me a day or two." Kagome smiled weakly.

**Inuyasha's POV**

Inuyasha went into the pond to wash himself free of Kikyo's blood, for a clay pot she sure did bleed a lot.

_**Our mate will be pleased to know that she is finally free of worry over that witch. She doesn't have to fear anyone.**_

_You're right, I just hope she won't be too upset when she finds out what happened.._

_**Our mate need not know of the details. She should never come to fear us**_

Inuyasha agreed as he started cleaning under his nails any remaining blood stains from Kikyo. It surprised him how fast he had made up his mind to allow his yokai to get rid of Kikyo. Also it surprised him how love can easily turn into hate. When he saw that arrow hit Kagome his heart stopped, he feared he would not make it in time, his heart and soul was screaming for revenge. His Kagome was fighting for her life right this very moment. After he had done the deed he wanted nothing more than to rush to her, but he couldn't, not while he looked like what he did at the moment.

_We still need to hear her reply to my proposal._ Inuyasha had just asked Kagome to be his mate when that arrow shot his beloved. _Do you think she will accept?_ He asked his yokai

_**We will wait as long as it takes for her to accept us, for us there is no other female. She shall be the mother of our pups, and our companion for all time.**_

Inuyasha finished washing himself off and started towards Jimenji's cottage feeling worried for the answer he should be receiving soon. _I guess I should feel a little confident. I mean I know she loves me, she wouldn't have stayed if she didn't.. I have nothing to worry about right? _He asked himself, he didn't expect a reply, but got one anyway.

_**You better hope she says yes, or else there will be hell to pay.**_

Inuyasha sighed to himself. _Well lets get this over with_, he thought as he walked into Jimenji's cottage.

Kagome's POV

Kagome sat up as she saw inuyasha walk in. he was wet by the looks of it he had just showered, and there were traces of his yokai form on his face, only just on his cheeks. He looked to be in control, so Kagome wasn't scared one bit.

Kagome looked into his eyes and saw something she had never seen before. Inuyasha's eyes were watery? Was he crying? Why would he cry? Was it for her sake? Kagome caught herself mid thought. _Is there something I should be remembering?_

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by Inuyasha "how are you feeling? Are you in pain?"

"I'm ok Inuyasha, I'm just in a little bit of pain is all" she smiled "I should be at my 100 percent in a couple of days."

Inuyasha grabbed hold of her hands, and was unaware of everyone who was in the room leaving all of a sudden. He gently placed them to his lips and kissed them. Kagome felt her cheeks heat up, and her heart drum inside her chest.

"I didn't know real fear was until today, when I thought I would lose you forever. Kagome, I never wish to experience such thing again. You have my word, I will protect you for all time. Will you be my mate?"

Kagome was dumb founded she didn't know what to say _mate like to have sex with me?_ She blushed_, I don't think I'm ready for that. Omg my heart can't take this._ "umm," Kagome started to say. "oh gosh inuyasha I don't know what to say. I am really confused, I mean didn't you just break up with Kikyo? Don't you think it's a little too soon? I mean I don't want what happened to keep happening, and being your girlfriend again would be a little too much for me at the moment?"

"Not my girlfriend Kagome," Inuyasha replied "I'm asking you to be my mate."

_Oh so he just wants to have sex with me, that's typical! _Kagome was furious "listen inuyasha!" she screamed out "I do not know what kind of relationship you and Kikyo have, but let me tell you one thing, I am not a whore!" she threw at him. "How dare you imply we have that kind of relationship, you idiot. SIT!"

**BAM **Inuyasha broke the floor "what the hell Kagome" he said as he got up.

Kagome was fuming with rage and proceeded to punish him by yelling out "Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit!" four more time.

Inuyasha tried to explain to her but he only managed to say one word after each sit, "will" Bam he went "you" bam again "marry" bam "me?"

Kagome was in shock again, she didn't know what to say to him, she was only seventeen, with her whole life ahead of her. She did love him, but there were other things in life she would like to experience, and she knew that if she said yes to him it would be the end of it all. With inuyasha being possessive and all, he would never approve of it. She also knew that if she said yes, it will most likely never be able to go back to the future, her time. she will never be able to see her family.

"I don't know inuyasha" she started to say as he made his way out of the whole he had created with his body after each sit command was given. "Don't get me wrong, I still do have feelings for you, but I am only seventeen. I have a lot of things I would like to do before getting married. I also have my family to think about. We also have Noraku to think about. He is still out there. We need to get him out of the way before anything." She said looking back at him. "Please don't make that face; I'm not saying no, I'm just saying not right now."

Kagome grabbed his face with both hands and gently kissed him on the lips "I love you, and you wanting to spend of the rest of your life with me makes me extremely happy."

"So it's a no? Or a yes?" he asked the later hoping it would be the answer she was giving him with her kiss.

"it's both a yes and a no, meaning not right now, but in the future" she stated rather calmly "in my time it's called an engagement period. It is also like us dating but more important than that because it means we wish to spend the rest of our lives together. You don't have to worry about me seeing other guys because I won't. And I hope I don't have to worry about you and Kikyo, do i?" she asked quite hesitantly afraid to know if he would say yes.

Inuyasha looked away causing Kagome's heart to fret _so he is still not over her, and he will most likely go back to her as soon as he gets the chance. Why am I so stupid?_ her thoughts were interrupted by him.

"You don't have to worry about Kikyo Kagome, she is dead. She won't ever hurt you again, and I will never again betray your trust. I realized how much you mean to me days ago, and I will never be so stupid as to look for another woman, when I have a perfectly fine one to call my own. You have my word you have my heart, now I ask that you wear my mark, as my mate, my partner, the mother of my cubs. Let us spend the rest of our days together, fighting side by side. What do you say Kagome, do you think you can handle being my woman?"

Kagome's tears flooded down her cheeks. She had always wanted to hear those words, but she thought all hope was lost, but she was wrong. Her inuyasha had chosen her for is wife. She was extremely overjoyed as she gave him her answer. "Yes, inuyasha I will marry you. In the future I shall be called your mate, your wife, and the mother of your children."

Inuyasha embraced her into a deep kiss, but he and she both knew that a kiss will never be enough, especially not now, and not ever. Tonight he would mark her as his mate, and Kagome will love every single second of it. After tonight the world would now that Kagome is his, for ever after. That that will be tomorrow, tonight he will make her find bliss in his arms, and only in his arms will she experience such thing.

**The end**

**Ok before you guys kill me let me inform you that I do plan on making a sequel, so keep posted on that. Subscribe to me so you will get notified when I come up with the sequel, I also know I took too long with this chapter, but I wanted to do the best I could on it, and also life happened. I also got married yay me but anyways I would love to thank you guys for standing by me on my first ever fan fic, please do comment and review it for me. You know how much I love your reviews. Also please be nice lol. Anyways I love you all no homo. Peace and see you next time. ** **XxCelestialStarDreamerxX out ;)**


End file.
